Beats, Boys, and Broken Lives
by peacewithinchaos
Summary: Edward is the golden child, every parent's dream. Bella's the rebel musical podigy with an attitude and plays drums in her band. The two meet when Bella is forced to join Forks Elite Orchestra. Can these two polar opposites get along, let alone find love?


**A/N:** Alright, this is my first ever fanfic, so I apologize in advance for any technical mistkes made. I would love feed back, so please review!

**Disclaimer: **Seeing as my name isn't Stephanie, I guess that I don't own Twilight... Or Edward...Damn.

**Rating: T** (there will be some language later on... Bella's a little bit of a potty mouth!)

**SUMMARY:** Edward's the golden child, every parent's dream. Bella's a rebel musical prodigy with an attitude and authority issues. She plays drums in her band Eclipse and skateboards. The two meet when Bella is forced to join Forks Elite Orchestra. Can Bella break Edward from his sheltered life, and will he be able to keep her from her destructive path?

**Beats, Boys, and Broken Lives**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter Bella Swan**

EPOV

Tree….Tree…Tree…Squirrel...Tree...Tree.

The mundane scenery speeding by always causes me to zone out and let my mind wander. Today's train of thought leads me to compare the mundane scenery to my completely mundane life. My life is like this never ending line of trees… always the same, with a potential surprise, a 'squirrel' thrown in there for kicks.

Don't get me wrong, I love my life. I have my amazing mother and father, and my gift for music. I had mastered the piano at the young age of 11. My family has more than enough money to live comfortably, and I get everything I ask for.

I guess that you could say that I am every parents dream. I'm the golden boy, never getting into trouble, polite, helpful, and intelligent. I never give my parents any trouble; of course I never put my self into any situations where trouble might occur. And therein lies the problem…

I never DO anything. Never really go out. Never really act like a seventeen year-old should. It never used to bother me before, but lately my thoughts keep reminding me of my undoubtedly boring existence. Lately, I've realize that I have a sheltered life and have become entirely too content in living each day by a carefully planned schedule. I've never been spontaneous, never been reckless or un-responsible.

If I could blame it on anything, then it would have to be on home-schooling. That's right, I've been home-schooled my mother my whole life, which accounts for the lack of a social life. But like I said before, it never really bothered me until now; I've always had my compositions to keep me occupied. But now, I've come to the realization that I am seventeen years old and haven't really done much with my life. So why don't I go out there and take Fork's 'social scene' by storm? Well, I've also come to the realization that I'm scared…

That's right Edward Cullen is scared to break out of his completely secure, structured, and mundane life. It may sound ridiculous, but like I said, I've become entirely too comfortable in this lifestyle. That, and the only true social interaction I consistently have with someone my age is with my cousin Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper, and they both live in Chicago, where I had lived before Carlisle got this job in Forks. I still visit and talk to them regularly though. It's just hard for me to be social; I'm so used to being independent of others.

Although, I have managed to swallow some of my fear, and convince Esme to enroll me at Forks High for my junior year. Yup, I'm going to a real school for the first time in my life, and I have to say that I'm scared shitless. And admitting that just took a shocking blow to my masculinity. After all it's just high school… which doesn't help at all because I've seen all the horrid high school movie dramas, with the airhead cheerleaders, idiot jocks, and the numerous cliques. God, I hope that I don't become the school loner. Well I still have two weeks to adjust to the idea of high school…

I sigh, and continue driving past all the greenery that Forks has to offer. I'm on my way to my rehearsal with the Forks Elite Orchestra, one of the reasons that I didn't really mind moving away from Alli and Jazz to the tiny town of Forks. Despite its dismal population, Forks actually is home to one of the most prestigious Orchestras in the country. I am the youngest person on it, and love playing with a group of highly talented musicians. Practices were every other day at nine in the morning.

I pulled into the parking lot of the theater we played at and glanced at the dashboard clock. 8:47 flashed back at me. I always arrive early because I was slightly terrified of our conductor, Aro. His temper was legendary and he did not tolerate tardiness. Sure, Aro loved me… remember that I'm the golden boy? But that doesn't mean that I'm going to risk my life by making him angry.

I turn off the engine and step out of my Volvo, gathering all my sheet music. I glance around the lot and am relieved to see that Aro hasn't arrived yet. I enter the theater and make my way to my piano. Every one else seems to be here and is warming up. I let out a content sigh as I take a seat on the bench…I love this grand piano, it always plays beautifully. I roll up the sleeves of my forest green button-up and start going through some basic pieces for a warm-up.

I'm almost completed my warm-up when Aro pushes the doors open with a bang. He always has to make a grand entrance. I take a quick look at my watch… 9:00 on the dot. I honestly think that Aro stands outside the doors and waits for the exact second that the clock hits nine.

As he comes striding down the aisles towards the stage he bellows, "Alight! Listen up musicians! We have not a second to loose! As you all know, our Fall performance is fast approaching, and you all need all the help you can get! So let us start with Movement one of…"

Everyone stares at him as he cuts off in mid sentence. I see Aro staring at the only empty chair on the stage. His face turns red, and I swear that I can see his eyeball twitch. I cringe for the person who decided to tempt fate by showing up late.

I hear him mutter, "Damn girl… Who does she think she is… Where the hell is she?!"

I look back at the chair that I now remember belongs to Mr. Wilson. I stare at Aro confused… Why is he grumbling about a girl, when it's Mr. Wilson who is late?

As I start to worry about Aro going into cardiac arrest, the doors suddenly are opened with more force then even Aro uses. The double doors hit the walls with a bang that echoes through the massive theater.

In between them stands a girl who simply stands there and looks around, before she strolls down the aisle and slowly climbs up onto the stage. I notice that she is carrying a violin case in one hand and a skateboard in the other, and that she apparently has a death wish because she just walked in twenty minutes late without a care in the world. I glance at Aro and notice that his face is an alarming shade of red and can't even get out a single word as he glares at the girl. I take this chance to look closer at her.

The first thing notice is that she looks entirely out of place in this environment- she's about my age and is wearing worn-out back high tops with skinny jeans, and a black 'The Cure' tee-shirt with a black and blue checkered scarf. Her waist length hair is died black with electric blue tips.

The second thing I notice, when she turns her head to look over everyone, is that she is stunningly gorgeous. Her black hair contrasts with her beautiful porcelain skin, and her eyes are such an amazing shade of blue that they almost match her hair. She's wearing some thick black eye-liner and mascara, which only help to bring out her shocking eye color. My mouth is suddenly dry and my heart stutters in my chest. In the back of my mind, I realize that I'm gawking at her, but I can't seem to look away.

For a second she makes eye contact with me, and slightly smirks before setting her lazy gaze back onto Aro.

"You gonna keep that death glare up? Because I'm telling you that it's not working, and your face might stay permanently red. It's really not that attractive." My god, even her voice was beautiful! It was so soulful and entrancing that it sent shivers down my spine. She only smirked as Aro's face grew even redder. It was really bordering on purple now.

"I TOLD you that practice began at 9:00 SHARP… yet you come TWENTY MINUTES LATE!" Aro was yelling in her face as she looked completely unfazed. Aro suddenly looked smug and grinned and straitened up saying, "Well… you better straiten up your act, because I'm sure the judge won't enjoy hearing about your tardiness!"

Hold up… what Judge?! What is he talking about and what is this girl doing here, standing up to the infamous Aro? I look around to see that everyone looks as shocked as I am.

"Take a chill pill Aro! I showed up didn't I? What more do you freakin' want!" Bella dramatically threw her hands up with a smirk on her face…she was obviously enjoying taunting Aro.

I could hear almost everyone gasp and share in shock at this mystery girl. Forks Elite orchestra had three universally acknowledged rules:

1) NEVER show up late.

2) NEVER ever call Aro by his first name… always refer to him as 'Mr. Volturi' or 'sir'.

3) NEVER EVER do anything to piss off Aro

This rebellious new musician just broke all three rules within the first three minutes of walking through the doors.

Who in the world is this girl?!


End file.
